Bother
by NoodleRamen
Summary: Suigetsu is bored. Sasuke and Karin are irritating. Maybe Juugo will be a little more fun? Random one-shot. Please read and review


**Bother**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Stupid bitch probably has PMT..." Suigetsu was sat on a rock rubbing the bright red mark on his face and sulking.

"What the hell did you say?!" It seemed she also had incredibly good hearing.

"Nothing!" Karin scowled before going back to swooning over Sasuke. "Tch, so desperate it's sad"

It was hard to see where he'd gone wrong really. Out of all the people he could've ended up with it had to be three of the most boring assholes alive. Even being stuck in that water tank with no human contact was preferable.

Karin wasn't bad to look at but once she opened her mouth the problems began. Sasuke always sat around looking moody and getting all female attention, and Juugo tried to kill him several times a day. If it wasn't for Kisame and his Samehada he'd never have bothered with any of them.

_This is so dull! _Karin was trying it on with Sasuke again and, funny as it was to watch her get shot down, even that lost its appeal after a while.

"I'm going for a walk you guys are making me sick" Ignoring the shouting he strolled into the trees with his executioners blade tied to his back like always.

It was a beautiful place with all the nice trees and shit. Some would also enjoy the bird song but it gave him a splitting headache. As was the sunshine, so strong he was practically evaporating. The thing that annoyed him the most was that there was nothing to do around here unless you were Juugo. Suigetsu was considering heading back to bother Karin again when he spotted the aforementioned nature lover.

As usual he was surrounded by a flock of small birds perched all over him, as well as a few squirrels and a deer or two. It was so sickening he wanted to vomit. How the hell anyone with such an awesome thirst for blood could run around talking to woodland creatures like some fairy tale princess was beyond him.

_At least it gives me something to do. _With a smirk Suigetsu began melting away into his liquid form and slid along the floor towards the happy nature scene. It was hard to move without attracting attention and to stop himself from laughing but he was a ninja and therefore an expert at sneaking. Even when he was practically at Juugo's feet the orange haired boy suspected nothing. Until...

"ROWWWRRR!" Every cute woodland critter within a mile of the place fled for their lives as a terrifying monster with pointed teeth erupted out of the ground. Juugo was taken by surprise so just did what came naturally.

"Die!" One moment Suigetsu was standing triumphant , the next he was flying into a tree.

"What the hell?! That was a serious overreaction!"

"Suigetsu?"

"Who did you think it was?!" Juugo's eyes narrowed giving him one of the dirtiest looks he'd ever received.

"Why would you do that?! You know what happens when I lose control! I could've killed you!"

"I doubt a pussy like you could've killed me." Yes he was a smart ass but that was just the way he was and he loved it. "Besides all you did was punch me."

"But what if I hadn't been able to stop? And what if I'd gone on to another village or a town? I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Damn you whine a lot. Your killing instinct is your best feature! It's the only part of you that doesn't piss me off!"

"You wouldn't get it so I'm not going to bother explaining." And he stalked off through the trees.

"Tch. Drama queen." Suigetsu really didn't get what the problem was. All he was doing was trying to have some fun and all they did was moan at him.

For a moment he considered leaving them to it and going to find something else to do, but then he thought about that sword and how great it would be. It wasn't like he anything better to do. It was doubtful he was still welcome in Kirigakure.

_Guess I'll go see what the lovebirds are doing. _Of course they were still acting out their usual routine.

"So Sasuke-kun I was wondering..." _Oh this will be good. _"Do you think that maybe we could leave Juugo and the pest here and stay in an inn somewhere tonight?"

"I'd rather not." And yet again Sasuke knocked her back with ease.

"Oh come on Sasuke! There's no need to be shy~."

"He's not interested in you woman, get over yourself." The look he got for that could've killed a lesser man.

"Shut your mouth! This is none of your business!"

"But when you put on that stupid voice it gives me a headache."

"You little shit! I swear I'm going to take that sword and shove it up your-"

"That's enough. Karin ignore him he's just doing it for the reaction. And Suigetsu stop egging her on."

"Tsk. Only if you insist." You could tell that her fingers were still itching to strangle him.

"Anything you command oh almighty leader." Oh and that was the look. The look she gave when she was seriously considering ripping off his dick. So, so worth it.

-Page Break-

It was a few hours before anyone noticed that something was majorly different. They were halfway through dinner when Sasuke raised the question:

"Where's Juugo?" Karin and Suigetsu both stared at him and shrugged. The boy was always pretty quiet so it had taken them a while to notice he wasn't there. Sasuke sighed. "Karin, do you know where he is?"

"Give me a second!" Of course she always huffed when asked to do something no matter who was asking. After a few seconds of silence she looked over again. "He's about a mile and a half to the east of here."

"Probably followed a bird too far or something like that." Suigetsu ignored the small (very small) feeling of guilt at the back of his head. It was only a joke. No one could be that sensitive.

"He better be back by morning, because we're not going without him."

"Personally I think we'd be better off with just the two of us Sasuke-kun." Karin gave Suigetsu a look hinting that she'd very much like it if he would clear off too. Normally he would stay just to piss her off but today he was admittedly a little worried. Well he wasn't that worried, but being around Sasuke and Karin all the time would depress anyone.

"I'm gonna go look for Juugo." You could see Karin's face light up like a child at Christmas whilst Sasuke had gone paler than usual. He needed to learn to defend himself against big scary women sometime.

-Page Break-

After about half an hour of walking that small feeling of guilt at the back of his head had increased. He may be a cold heartless bastard, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel bad sometimes! Although really it was all Juugo's fault. The guy was too easily offended and got so flustered about stupid things.

It didn't take too long before Suigetsu finally came to a small stream where Juugo was crouching. Oddly enough there weren't any of his feathered friends around (Thank god). The place felt uncomfortable and you couldn't help but feel like you were intruding in a place you shouldn't be.

"Hey big guy, our great and powerful leader says he wants you to get your ass back over there." The tall boy flinched and said nothing. "What's wrong with you? Christ you're pissy."

"Leave me alone."

"I wish I could but until you start moving I'm staying right here." And he sat cross legged on the grass behind him. It was so stupid and boring but it was better than getting an earful from the banshee. The silence was pretty annoying though. Suigetsu was a naturally sociable kind of person and being ignored was something he couldn't stand. "What's your problem anyway?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. You have such stupid overreactions it pisses me off."

"It's none of your business." That sounded so much like a little kid sulking it was funny.

"Seeing as you punched me in the face earlier I think I deserve something."

"You got what was coming to you."

"Tch. And I thought you were better than the other two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was starting to get angry and Suigetsu smirked. This was the kind of thing he loved doing. Getting under someone's skin like that.

"Sasuke is a moody little shit obsessed with his brother and Karin is a snooty cow who throws herself at him so much its sad. I thought you were at least partly interesting with your killing rampages but all you ever do is moan about it and feel sorry for yourself."

"I don't care what you think of me, I'm only here to help Sasuke."

"Yeah I know, because your old boyfriend Kimimaro told you to right?" Despite the fact he'd insulted Kimimaro, there was still no proper reaction and he was starting to get bored. It was easy to annoy Karin and Sasuke would usually attack him before he went too far. He needed some kind of entertainment and if no one was reacting where was the fun in that? "Hey. Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"If you want a fight go play with Karin." It was tempting but if he left now that would be admitting defeat and he wasn't going to lose this fight.

"I thought Kimimaro was your butt buddy."

"My what?" Juugo knew he should be in some way offended at this, but it made him more bemused than anything else.

"I think you know what I mean. Who topped who?" Juugo raised his eyebrow. This just frustrated Suigetsu even more. How was he supposed to piss him off? Maybe it's not a great idea with someone like Juugo but nothing else satisfied him anymore. There weren't many other things he could do really. Except...

"Oh Juugo~." The other looked over warily, especially when he saw the predatory look on Suigetsu's face.

"...Is there a problem?" Instead of answering he began to crawl across the floor towards him without breaking eye contact. "Stop doing that... I said stop!... Suigetsu! Back off!"

Juugo sat frozen as Suigetsu came closer and closer. It was both annoying and creepy, especially when he realised he had his back to a tree and the crazy one was only a meter away. Holding off his killer urges was getting difficult and he was shaking slightly as his body tensed. Instead of giving up on his idiocy and leaving him alone, the white haired boy gripped his shoulders and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Juugo regained thinking power and pushed him off.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I thought it would be funny..." Although it didn't seem so funny now when he realised that he had enjoyed that more than he'd meant to.

"I see..." The whole thing was made more awkward by the fact that both of them knew they'd both wanted this. And Suigetsu was not the kind of person to deny himself something he liked.

"Wanna do it again?"

"...Ok."

-Page Break-

Sasuke was practically suicidal by the time the other two returned. Being left alone with a girl like Karin was enough to make anyone that way. Even Sakura and Ino had never been that bad and they were practically rabid! She'd tried to spoon feed him, insisted on joining him when he bathed (He'd had to trap her in a particularly strong genjutsu to knock her out for long enough to make an escape), and tried to feel him up at every available opportunity.

"What were you guys doing? You left me alone with her for at least two hours!"

"We were busy." Suigetsu was looking particularly smug and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Hell no! He's too frigid so we stuck with kissing and a little fondling." Juugo slapped him round the back of the head.

"Just stop talking."

"Anything for you darling~."

"Regretting it already?" Sasuke was beginning to feel relieved he only had Karin to deal with after seeing how depressed Juugo looked. Even if she had returned from her bath and was now draping herself over his shoulders.

"Oh good god." Suigetsu was now gripping his arm in a blatant piss take of Karin. "Do you have to do that?"

"You love it~."

"Hm..." _Maybe a little... _

"The feelings mutual."

_**I started this a while ago and it's taken stupidly long to finish, but I was in a SuiJuu mood and I hate not finishing things :L Hope you enjoyed reading and please review :3**_


End file.
